Gone
by ThePurpleSuperCow
Summary: Danny goes into the Ghost Zone in search of his family and friends after the explosion at the Nasty Burger, Kinda AU, based off TUE. rated for language.
1. Prologue

This is my little brain child that woke me up too early begging to be written. I've re-discovered Danny Phantom and just had to do a fic. So that explains the whole DP thing but I think that I might make this into a crossover just cause. Now for the legal stuff… I, PSC, do NOT own DP or anything related to DP or the series that I will crossover with (I don't have a definite 'I will use this' idea yet) I DO own an awesome brain and wacky ideas (he he… wacky.) Here's the story. (Based on TUE)

They were gone.

I could search forever, till the end of my life, or was that half-live?

It was so confusing. My family, my friends, and my teacher…_dead_.

How could I let _this_ happen? No, _I_ didn't do this, _He_ did.

That monster! I couldn't even say goodbye, tell them I was sorry.

Sorry for the lies, the secrets.

I couldn't now, unless…

Yes, they might…

They had to be…

_He's_ gloating now, the bastard.

I promised, and I will keep this promise.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I look up, as _he_ is eroding away.

Little globs of ectoplasm fall off and float away to blink out of existence.

It looks painful, good. _He_ deserves pain, _He_ deserves anguish, and_ He_ deserves to die.

Like my family, my friend, my teacher, and my love.

I'm sorry Sam, I'm so very sorry.

I was going to tell you. I love you. I will always love you.

_He's_ gone now, nothing but a bubbling pile of goo.

I won, but I don't feel like a winner.

There is only one thing left to me…death.

Can I die? I'm already half way there.

Vlad can't help, nor should he.

Valerie might try to kill 'the Ghost Boy' but can she kill _me_ before my instincts kick in?

No, I can't do that to her.

I want to join them, so very badly.

But I can't until I'm sure that they didn't go to the 'Zone' first.

I get out of my crater. I made it after unleashing the Ghostly Wail on _Him_.

I'm too weak to actually transform, so I have to walk, make that limp, home.

Slowly my powers start to heal my body, but my heart will have this ach for awhile yet.

By the time I make it to the front steps I am no longer bleeding or limping.

That's good I suppose.

I head to the lab. The memories flood back. Mostly Sam…

I can't think about that now. I still can't transform, so I need the Specter Speeder.

More memories, painful memories.

I search the Ghost Zone from the Far Frozen to Clockwork's Tower and back again.

Walker tried to arrest me again but I don't think his heart was in it.

In the end he let me go, just go, no threats or monologs.

Maybe he heard.

No matter, I need to find them…

I have to find them…

I look and look to only find memories.

Apparently I wasn't paying attention enough.

A portal opened up in front of the ship.

I tried to dodge it only to go into a tail spin and fall through anyway. I pass out from the crash.

What do you think? It's my first real try at angst. I'm more of a humor writer… (See 'Gray Hair') Anywho… Hope you liked it, review, fav, and enjoy my other fics. Oh, if you have an idea of where to send poor Danny please don't hesitate to voice your opinion. Hurry though, plot bunnies can only last so long.


	2. Justice League Part 1

If you're wondering about the 'broken-ness' of this fic, I wanted to have Danny in some sort of shock until I realized that this is a First Person POV story. That's how I think it would look like. Almost a play-by-play. Thanks to all who read, reviewed, faved, or just glanced. Enjoy the next part.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the wreckage of the Specter Speeder.

The next was a man in black.

He was leaning over me, maybe to see if I'm alive.

"Are you ok, kid?"

His voice is gruff. Almost like he doesn't use it much.

"Kid?"

I sit up to take a better look around.

I'm in some sort of park.

The man in black puts a hand to his ear.

"Two to the med-bay."

Med-bay? As in hospital? Why do I need to go to a hospital?

I feel some sticky warm-ness on my chest.

Looking down, I'm bleeding…again.

I feel movement and I see a bright light.

I no longer see a park surrounding the man and myself. I see a… what do I see?

Long white hallways, people in weird lab coats, the smell of cleansers, I see a hospital.

A futuristic hospital, but a hospital none the less.

The man is talking to some of the people in white.

I can see him better. He is in a black cape with a mask that covers half of his face leaving the mouth area clear, under the cape looks to be a gray jumpsuit with a weird symbol on his chest; it looked vaguely like a bat, and around his waist was a belt that looked like it held everything including the kitchen sink.

This 'bat man' turned to look at me as I started to stand up.

I pulled off my shirt to get a better look at my newest scar. Yup, already healed.

The look on everyone's faces would have been funny if I was in my right mind.

The 'bat man' walked toward me, too fast.

My instincts kicked in, my body tensed, and my hands clenched into fists.

Seeing this, he slowed and put his gloved hands in the air, showing me that he meant no harm.

I nodded but didn't relax.

He seemed to smirk. It was gone as fast as I could blink.

Suddenly a red streak flew by me.

I freaked, and crouched down sticking my foot out, sweeping my leg around.

When the blow connected to the blur, I heard an exclamation of surprise.

The blur turned out to be another man in a jumpsuit.

This one bright red with yellow lightning bolt accents. His head was also half-covered and over his ears were gaudy fins that also looked like lightning.

"Great job scaring the kid, Flash!"

More people had arrived when I took out 'Flash'. Five in fact.

The one who spoke was an African-American man in a green and black jumpsuit. He had a ring on his right middle finger. He had a military air about him.

Another man walked up to me.

This guy was huge. He had perfect hair and blue eyes. In short, a boy-scout.

He was wearing (can you guess?) a jumpsuit, red and blue. He had a crest on his chest that had a large 'S' in it. I would say it looked weird, but I fly around with a 'D' on my chest so I can't complain.

Two women were walking beside him.

One was wearing a red, white, and blue swimsuit. Her red boots came to her knees. On her arms were some silver looking bracelets. Her black hair held a golden tiara.

The other looked like she had wings on her back. She was wearing what looked like a yellow track suit. Her red hair coming just past her shoulders. Suspended at her waist was a… mace? An actual mace?

The last person to walk in was a green man.

He seemed to float over to me. Like a ghost. I almost transformed.

He was dressed oddly, even more so than the people behind him. A long blue cape attached to a large red 'X' on his chest. And little blue shorts.

The green man held out his hand to me, introducing himself as J'onn.

I didn't take the hand, but looked to his face.

I poked him a couple of times until my hand went into his body.

"Thought so." I said simply.

Everyone else seemed shocked that I didn't freak out at the display.

J'onn seemed amused.

"And what is it that you thought?" This guy was hard to read.

"To put it simply, a ghost." I looked at the others. "But apparently a good one. How long have you been out of the 'Zone'?" I turned back to him waiting for the answer.

"I am sorry; I am unfamiliar with that term. Will you elaborate?"

"Huh? You don't know the Ghost Zone? Maybe I was wrong… What are you then?"

I was a little confused. This guy just phased, he had to be a ghost, but I've been wrong before.

J'onn looked sad and hurt at the same time his strange eyes went misty and clouded.

He was having a painful memory.

"You don't have to tell me." I felt sympathetic to this man. After all, that's probably what I'll look like when I remember…

"I was just so sure that you were a ghost that I just… I don't know… I'm sorry."

Again everyone looked shocked. I turned to them again.

"What is so surprising about all this? It's not like I've never done this before."

That seemed to snap them out of it. Big blue walked over to me.

"You've met a Martian before?" He raised one of his eyebrows.

"Martian? Cool, let me guess, either he's trapped here on Earth with no way home or he's the last one. You on the other hand, seem more like the 'escaping exploding planet' type, and her…" I pointed to the woman with wings. "She seems like an 'off-world military' type. Am I close?" I crossed my arms.

As I said this his eyes got bigger and bigger. That was funny.

"How did you deduce this?" asked the 'bat'.

"Simple, everyone has a special aura around them. Humans usually have a weak one, colors vary depending on the person, but big; blue; and golden over here has one that could blind someone. Miss Wings has a very bright but still ordered one. Mr. Green has one that looks like most ghosts that I fight. The green beret over there has one that is just as ordered if not more so than Miss Wings. The model has one that looks like a warrior princess. You have a dark one, strong but still human. Speedy is the one that confuses me; It's pulsing faster than normal, Like he's perpetually hyper. Off-worlders look different to me which is why I poked J'onn instead of asking him strait out, I wasn't completely sure." I shrugged my shoulders. "It's not really polite to go accusing people of not being what they seem, been on the wrong side of that myself. Now that I know a little about you, you should know at least my name. I'm Danny Fenton, and unless I'm mistaken again, you won't find me on your computers or databases, so don't bother. All I need is to wait until the next portal opens up and then I'll be out of your hair."

It seems that I get sarcastic after a near death experience… who knew?

"Well it seems that we have a guest. Let me show you around." The boy-scout was too perfect.

"If it's alright with you, can I stay with J'onn? I probably could see this place faster if I'm with him… Unless _you_ can go through walls too." I was enjoying this entirely too much.

"What do you mean 'through' walls?" asked the red speedster.

"Ah, he speaks." I feigned surprise "I was gonna wait for awhile but since you don't seem the 'blast first ask questions never' type; I'll show you." I tried to transform. The familiar white rings only got about halfway before they slammed back into themselves and blinked out of existence.

"Darn it!" I exclaimed as the edges of my vision went black.

Collapsing to my knees, I hold my head.

"What's wrong?" I don't know who asked but the voice sounded feminine. Probably the one in the swimsuit.

I feel a hand on my back. Sound is fading in and out.

"…need to…to a…NOW!"

I feel a sudden motion, which doesn't help my stomach at all.

"It's …kid, you'll…ok."

It doesn't hurt. I'm just tired.

After _Him_ and the crash, I just don't have the energy.

"I'll be out of it for awhile. Don't freak if I stop breathing or my heart stops, that's normal for me."

I pass out for the second time that day.

How'd you like it? Seriously, I wanna know. If you haven't figured it out… this is a Justus League crossover. And yes, it is AU. I will be crossing with a lot more than JL, I have already lined up Teen Titans and Nightmare Before Christmas, If you have any more suggestions go ahead and PM me. If I like the idea I might use it and I will acknowledge your superior plot bunny-ness by putting your pin name in the A/n at the top. I would say in the story but I don't know how that would work for the story.

Tell me if someone seems OOC, I'm a little unfamiliar with JL; I only did it because my sis suggested it first.


	3. Justice League Part 2

I've had it pointed out that I misspelled 'justice' last chapter, Thanks for that, Bluemew22. I won't fix it though; I can't see any reason to repost a whole chapter for one misspelled word. I did fix it in the chap title and I now know that I need to double check my spell check. On with the story, same disclaimer applies to all chapters if I forget to put them up.

I'm on my back, in a bed, in a white room.

I sit up slowly, my head hurts worse than if Skulker threw me into a wall, multiple times.

Slowly I look around the unfamiliar room.

It practically screamed hospital.

I knew I was still in an alternate reality.

How, you ask? I can feel it. Like when my ghost sense goes off, but this one wasn't cold.

The closest I could describe it is a displaced feeling. Like when you put your keys on the counter to come back and see them on the table.

Something like that.

I look to see if I'm hooked up to IV's or other hospital things. Clear.

So I stand up.

How long have I been asleep?

I stretch and yawn, trying to loosen stiff muscles.

I feel a pop in my back, that's better.

My hosts might not know I'm awake yet.

I transform, this time I'm successful.

The familiar sensation of ectoplasm and ice mixed in my core.

I feel almost 100% again.

I float through the wall that had the door.

This place was amazing! These people were decades ahead of any technology in my world.

I turn several corners, having no clue where I am or what I'm doing, until I almost fly into this one guy that was dressed like a cowboy.

I turn intangible at the last second to glide harmlessly through him.

Turning around, I start to apologize.

He seemed a little freaked that someone just went through him but recovered quickly.

He asked me if I was lost, or looking for anyone.

"Nope, just looking. Hay, is there any place to eat around here?" In some old west type accent he gives me directions to the mess hall. They involved a lot of turns, names of rooms that I didn't know, and references to Wild West movies that I didn't understand.

"Look could you just say how many rooms are between here and there? And do I have to go up or down stairs?"

"Shoot, it's just above yur head"

"Thanks." I yell over my shoulder as I phase through the ceiling.

The cowboy was right; this was the place to get something to eat. All kinds of foods were being served, buffet style, along the walls. Dozens of circular tables were scattered around the large room, and hundreds of people were walking around with trays in their hands. Looked like a High School, with tights.

I don't bother changing back as I grab a tray and head to the back of the line.

A few minutes later I had my tray piled high with assorted things.

Finding an empty table proved difficult, but do-able.

As soon as I sat down I seemed to be swarmed with whispers. Having enhanced senses doesn't help much as I caught some of what was said.

_Who's the new guy?_

_He looks like a kid!_

_He can't possibly be in the League._

_Go and ask him!_

Ask me what? I show no sign that I heard any of the exchanges as I continue to eat.

Someone walked up behind me.

"If you value your continued existence, you should stop sneaking up on people. Especially people who could probably take you out." I heard a giggle.

Of course, females, why would they be any different here?

"Like you _could_!" She walked around to face me. She was wearing a short t-shirt that had the 'S' symbol that the 'Golden boy' had. A small red cape and tiny blue mini skirt. Her long golden hair was held back by a black hair-band. Her aura had the same golden-ness as 'Big Blue'.

"Let me guess, your related to the dude with the 'S'?" I asked pointing to her symbol.

"Cousins, how'd you know?" Could this be the same 'cousins' as Dani and I?

"Well, could be the fact that you're dressed like him and you glow like him too. You from the same planet?"

Her eyes went wide in her shock.

"Not really, how did you know I'm from off-world?"

"Ask your 'cousin'. Now I'm gonna try to find the room I woke up in before anyone freaks." I stood up and dove through the floor. Leaving 'golden girl' in shock.

I found the room easy enough; I had to stick my head in first to see if anyone was in there. Clear.

I change back and get into the bed. Curling up in the blanket, I try to fall asleep.

"I know you are not asleep. Get up; I have some questions for you." Figures, the 'bat' finds me now.

"Fine." I sit up to see him better. "Ask away."

"Where did you go?" Easy one.

"To find something to eat. Did you know that you have a cowboy who isn't very good with directions?"

He didn't react to that. Tough crowd.

"What did you try to do before you passed out?" Another easy one. How many more until he gets to the tough ones?

"This." I transform in the bed and float above it a few inches. Sitting cross-legged mid-air, I change back and fall to the bed with a soft thump. I smirked at him, expecting to see some sort of surprised look.

Nothing, this guy was good.

"Why did you crash in Gotham?"

"Excuse me? What is Gotham? Seriously, I was looking for my family when I got sucked in to the portal. I had no choice in the matter of where I landed. If I could, I would rather go up against Walker's army again than be stuck here. Where is 'here' anyway?" I look around for windows, none.

"You're at the watchtower. Where are you from?" He's being evasive. Point for him, but I can play that game too.

"Earth." I smirk.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't! I don't know you, or the others. I barely know J'onn, and that's because he actually introduced himself. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not from around here, I just lost my family and friends, I need to find them or I may go mad, And you're keeping me here when I don't even know where 'here' is! We could be in space for all I know!"

He seemed on the verge of emotion, almost.

He stood up and walked to a plain looking wall.

"Call me Batman, and you _are_ in space." He placed a hand on the wall. A small whooshing later I was looking at stars. Thousands of millions of stars. As an aspiring astronaut, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I could see familiar constellations, mentally naming them and their stars.

I slowly walked to the window, putting a hand on the glass substitute. Glass itself was too fragile to stand up to the vacuum of space.

Turning slightly I can see Earth as the sun was peeking over its horizon.

It was breathtaking.

I don't know how long I stood there. Looking at the stars would always take away my sense of time.

"You ok, kid?"

"I'm fine, look at them all. I may never get this chance again." My voice was barely a whisper.

I turn to look at Batman.

"Call me Danny, how long have I been up here?"

"About a day."

Best day of my life! I would be jumping for joy if I wasn't still getting over my families death.

I suddenly realize that I would never see them again. Even if they went into the 'Zone' I was in a different reality.

Batman seems to notice my sudden change in attitude.

"You don't look ok."

"Just remembering something. I don't want to talk about it."

"I can sympathize with that. Do you have a way home?"

"Not that I know of, even if this world has a Ghost Zone, it doesn't mean the portals would open to _my_ Ghost Zone. There's a risk of decapitation if I 'look before I leap', maybe if I could find some ghosts. Yeah, that might work. Hopefully they would be the friendly type." My thoughts were working faster than my mouth, as the ideas came faster and faster.

"Care to elaborate?"

My train of thought was pulled into a screeching halt as I looked at Batman.

"Oh, sorry, just thinking out loud."

His eyebrow twitched.

"Rest. I'm out of questions, for now."

He stalked out of the room.

As I watch him go, I wonder what he was talking about. Batman might be feeling this pain too, I know J'onn is.

Suddenly the door opens and startles me out of my depressing thoughts.

'Big blue' and 'golden girl' walk in. It would be so much easier if I actually knew their names.

"Hay, Danny. How you doing?" Asked 'Big blue'.

"I would do better if I knew what to call you. I keep thinking of you as either 'Big blue' or 'golden boy'."

The girl giggles.

"Same with you." I direct at her. She stops giggling, but still has a smile as wide as Vlad's ego.

"My names Kara, but call me Supergirl when I'm in uniform." She sticks out her hand to shake. I take it as we shake; I notice that she is carefully controlling her strength.

"I'm not as delicate as you seem to think I am. I can take a proper handshake." She looks surprised.

"It wouldn't be helpful if I used my full strength in a simple handshake. I could break your hand or worse." She said solemnly.

"Nothing new than. How about I grip your hand to how much I could easily take and we shake on that?"

"Sounds good to me!" I think she was testing me. Supergirl's 'cousin' is watching us like a hawk.

I squeeze her hand just enough that it would shatter a normal persons hand.

She seems surprised again.

"You really are a sturdy little guy, aren't you?"

She really was good at this.

"Comes with the job." I say with a smile.

"And what 'job' would this be?" Asked the 'incredible statue man', he had not moved or spoken since Kara introduced herself.

"I'm just guessing that you call yourself Superman. Well 'Supes', I hunt ghosts that come to the human realm intent on causing chaos. I'm actually better than most 'professionals' who have technology on their side while I just have my powers; which, ironically enough, were given in a lab accident with some of that equipment. Speaking of which, did Batman rope off the crash site? I don't want some nut job walking off with something potentially dangerous." Superman nodded. "Good, one less thing to worry about, next on my list would be getting home. I'd need some equipment from the ship but do-able."

"I thought you said you didn't need equipment?" Kara was a sharp one.

"I don't normally; I also don't normally fall into an alternate reality filled with super heroes who live in a space station."

"Point taken." She smiled like this was all a game. She turned to her 'cousin'. "Hey, can I show Danny around? That is if you want to?" The last part was directed at me.

"I don't mind, I would like to see if you have a training room though. I need to do a check on my powers." I explained briefly.

"Go ahead, Kara. Just keep away from the more dangerous parts of the watchtower."

Kara floated up and kissed Superman's cheek.

"Will do, thanks cuz!" She landed gracefully and turned to me. "Come on, let's go!"

"Give me a sec, I want to change first." She looked confused for a little bit until I transformed.

"Hay! You're that kid from the Cafeteria!"

"Yup, now that _I'm_ in uniform, call me Danny Phantom or Phantom for short. I don't want many people knowing my secret though, so can you not say anything about my human half?"

"Sure, not a problem. Most of us up here have secret identities." She grabbed my arm and took off down the hall. I just hovered so she didn't rip off my arm in her haste.

"You've already seen where we eat, so next stop would be the hanger. We keep all the Javelins there, but almost everybody uses the warp pads." She was talking a mile a minute, as I struggled to keep up.

"Whoa, Kara, I'm new to this reality, remember? Slow down, what's a Javelin?"

"Just a space cruiser, we use them more in the atmosphere than anything else." My curiosity was officially piqued.

"How many floors between here and the hanger?"

"Three down, why?"

"Hang on!"

I grabbed her wrist and phased us to the hanger. I let go of the intangibility as soon as I saw the dozens of ships.

"This it?" I turned to her; both of us were floating high above everyone.

"Yup, it would have been nice to know you could do that though."

"Think of everything that you've ever heard a ghost could do and that's basically what I can do." I wasn't even looking at her anymore.

The Javelins looked like a cross between a NASA rocket and a small airplane mixed with a little Specter Speeder but that could be because of my memories.

As I was looking on, I kept thinking of how Dad and Tucker would love to see this. Mom would be all over the medical wing and training areas. Sam would be in the Mess Hall trying to convince as many people as possible to go vegetarian. And Jazz would be talking to the heroes, pulling some brainiac psychiatrist mind-game.

I missed them so badly; I actually felt an ach in my heart.

My hand went subconsciously to my chest.

"Hey, you ok?" Her voice was soft and caring.

"I'll be fine."

My voice didn't sound like mine anymore. I sounded much older than the fifteen-year-old that I was.

I didn't want to see anymore.

"Can we go to the training area? I need to blow off some steam."

"Sure it's on the floor above the Cafeteria."

I wordlessly grabbed her wrist and flew through floors, walls, and people. We end up outside a large open area that looks like a gym.

There was a pile of towels by the door. I grabbed a few and headed towards a large machine that looked to be dumbbells of some sort.

They were surprisingly simple to operate, set the weight and how many sets you wanted to do.

"I think I'll go easy for now." Kara came over to read over my shoulder.

"200 sets at 500 pounds is easy?"

"Yeah, I might not even break a sweat." I sounded better. Kara helps me from remembering what I lost.

"Prove it!" She underestimates me. Bad idea.

199 sets later, I still haven't broken a sweat. It takes a lot to make me sweat anymore. Especially since I developed my ice powers. I finished my last set and sat up facing Kara.

"Proved it." I admit it, I was being smug. "Now hand me a towel."

"But you're not sweating."

"I know, I have to warm up or I'll freeze something or someone accidentally. One time in a block of ice is enough, thank you very much." She handed me a towel but her finger brushed against the back of my hand.

She yipped in pain and surprise, holding the frozen appendage close to her chest.

"Exactly what I wanted to avoid." I rubbed my hands together and forced hot green ectoplasm into my palms. Soon, my hands were smoking.

I carefully held my hands around her fingers. The ice melted fast and I took my hands away to avoid burning her.

"Better?"

She stretched and flexed her hand.

"Much better, thanks. How did you do that?"

"I just forced my ectoplasm between my palms, no big deal. I'm just glad that the ice didn't spread farther than that, you could have lost those fingers if it was any stronger."

She looked shocked again.

"You know, that really isn't a good look on you." Her head snapped toward me.

"What?"

"That face you make when I say something that surprises you, you look like a cross between a fish out of water and a deer in the headlights. Your mouth drops open and your eyes go all wide. It doesn't look good on you." I smirked at her. She probably was thinking I was talking about her uniform.

"Oh, is that all? I thought you were talking about my suit." Am I good or am I _good_?

"Personally, I think you should invest in some pants. Can't be flattering when you can fly after all."

She blushed bright red.

"I'll think about it, but if I _do_ change my look it's not because you said that, ok!"

"My lips are sealed." I did that dorkey pantomime of zipping my lips closed. She laughed.

A real laugh. It sounded as if bells were chiming sweetly.

I smiled. She smiled.

I could get used to that smile.

Suddenly, my heart ached. My smile faltered. My hand went to my chest, as worry touched Kara's eyes.

"Sorry." I don't know if I said that to Kara or Sam.

"Sorry for what?" She was really worried for me.

"I think I'll go get some sleep, I don't feel completely myself."

"Oh, ok. I'll show you your room. You can use it for as long as you're here." She smiled again but this time it didn't reach her eyes.

"Ok, thanks." I'm sliding back into my shell. And it's making Kara worry.

We go the normal way, I think it was because she didn't want to be stuck mid floor if I had another attack.

But it was a nice walk.

Turns out 'my' room was exactly one floor above the training area, which is above the Mess Hall. All I'd have to do was phase through the floor to get to either.

Batman must have noticed my fascination with space. 'My' room had a large window; I could fall asleep looking at the stars.

That, more than anything, made me feel closer to home.

Kara had already left so she didn't notice me staring out the window. I'm a little glad for that. How could you explain to someone, whom you just met, why you go catatonic looking at the night sky?

Painful memories rear their ugly heads.

I set the chair that was by the desk next to the window and sit down. I just stare at the glowing masses, and think about the last few days.

I don't know when I started to cry, but I did. I cried and sobbed until I fell asleep. That's when the nightmares came.

What do you think, oh loyal reader of three chapters? This happens to be the longest yet. Don't get used to a regular update though, I work as inspiration comes. This particular 'inspiration' came with death threats from several anonymous plot bunnies. Did you like the Kara/Danny might-be-more-than-friendship thing? Seriously though, your feedback is the life of this fic, if I don't get enough, I might drop it. So click that pretty review button!


	4. Justice League Part 3

Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. You know who you are! I'm a little disappointed with the description though; if you have an idea to pump it up a bit, feel free to send me your ideas. I put a poll on my profile, check it out. Same disclaimer applies. Enjoy!

At first, I thought that this was the reality.

Mom, Dad, and Jazz were all sitting at the kitchen table talking. I come in to join them when they turn to look at me.

"What do you need?" Mom asked sweetly. I smiled a bit.

"Just want to talk with you." I let my gaze wonder to my sister.

She looked like she was worried. I wonder why?

"Mom, Dad, do you remember the accident? The one in the lab a year ago?"

"Of course, sweetie, that's the day the portal started to work."

"Well, more happened that day then the portal…"

"What's that, Danny?" Dad was as loud as ever. "Does this have to do with a ghost?"

"Kind of, see, that day I became… Phantom." It was dead silent.

"That's not funny, Danny. Is Phantom making you say these things? Is he hurting you?"

"Mom! No! Listen, I became half-ghost that day."

It all went downhill from there, Mom interrogated me, Dad was pointing weapons at me, and Jazz stood in front of me as a shot of pink ecto-beam came out of nowhere.

Jazz had saved me, but Mom and Dad were convinced it was me who shot Jazz. They were shooting me now. I couldn't do anything, Jazz was dying. I was dying.

I woke up screaming.

I was still in the chair by the window.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs. Laying my head on top of my knees, I sat thinking. _It was a dream, only a dream, just a dream._

I was shaking out of fear; if my family _did_ survive, would that be their reaction?

Would they try to kill me? Would they have succeeded? Would I have tried to stop them?

So much had gone wrong in just the last few days. I had to get out, go somewhere. I was stir-crazy.

I transformed and sank through the floor to the gym. No one seemed to be awake except me and some of the tower personnel.

I see some sort of punching bag. Good; easy, and wouldn't need power.

I proceed to punch the snot out of the inanimate object. Letting out my fears, doubts, and anger.

This time I do sweat, a lot.

I can't see the bag anymore, for the sweat and tears in my eyes. But I keep at it, not even bothering to try to wipe it away.

Punch…kick…punch…punch…duck…block…kick…

I randomly throw blows, doing anything to try to not think.

Suddenly the lights brighten.

I turn to see 'the model'.

I hear a ripping sound, followed by a thump. I broke the bag. Sand and gravel spill out of the tear like it was bleeding.

"No one has broken the punching bag since Hawk-girl's run-in with a crazy fan. I am impressed young one."

"Don't be. It was old and wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway."

"Yes, that is true. But that particular bag was set up for someone with above average strength. You are an exceptional young man; I can even see that you were holding back."

"If I went all out, you wouldn't have a training room anymore."

"Then let us find you a more appropriate training area. Follow me please."

I do, I pick up a towel on the way out to wipe my face off.

I follow her to some plain looking doors. A sign on the side said that it was the halo-chamber.

"This is where many members of the League practice their battle skills against opponents who can strike back. Don't worry about hurting anyone, all the 'opponents' are robots. Would you care to try your hand?"

"Love to, but first, call me Danny." I put out my hand.

"I am Diana." She took my wrist and I took hers.

"What's your warrior name?" I ask off-handedly.

Diana smiled at me as we let go of each other.

"The people call me Wonder Woman. What is your warrior name?"

"Phantom. Like a ghost."

"I see. Well, Danny, shall we start? How many do you feel you can handle at the moment?"

"You mean I get to choose to have a fair fight for once?" I asked skeptically.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, how many does Kara usually do?"

"Supergirl hasn't proven herself as of yet, she will get there, but for now she trains like the rest of the junior Leaguers."

"Ok, than how about, what's her name, Hawk-girl? How many does she do?"

"Any where from fifty to ninety, depending on her mood."

I put a hand to my chin in thought.

"Can you change the power levels? Like have seventy-five be somewhat low and twenty or so be equal or greater than me?"

"Easily, is that what you wish?"

"Yeah, but have one more be on Superman's level"

"Are you sure? That could get dangerous very quickly."

"I'm sure, don't make that one obvious. Let it blend for awhile until I'm about done."

"Alright, I will make the preparations." She was apprehensive. She really didn't want me to go against something that could hold its own against Superman.

"All is set." I hear over a speaker system. "You may enter."

I walk through the door to see a city.

I immediately fly up about thirty feet, my eyes searching for anything.

I hear a mechanical whirring behind me.

Looking over my shoulder, I can see about twenty robots.

My ecto-beams make short work of them.

Seventy-six to go.

More pour out of an ally. Trying to do a sneak attack. These have some weapons.

Fifty to go.

They're getting tougher; I'll have to go hand-to-hand soon.

Forty.

Thirty.

Twenty.

Ten.

I should be seeing the special one soon.

Five.

I fly in between two that were about to shoot me, causing them to shoot each other when I went intangible.

Three. Which one was it? I look intently at the remaining bots as I land. If I do the Wail then I not only see which one is the strong one, but then I won't have the energy to defeat it.

I randomly shoot at one. It falls to the ground.

Two.

Both of them rush me. But I smirk. I know which one is the strong one now. I did say that it should blend. I shoot an ecto-ray at the one I shot at before, blowing back the other two. The strong one got up and tried to hold in the blast. I simply intensify the beam. Using my other hand, I pour on the ice, completely incasing it. Before it could react, I ram the ice block at my full speed, shattering it and the robot inside.

The simulation ended, more robots came out to clean up my mess.

Diana came out to congratulate me.

"Well done! How did you know that was the special one?"

"Every single one of the easier ones blew up when I shot them, and the ones that were on my level didn't just fall down either, meaning it was trying to play opossum until my guard was down. Silly robot, mind games are for kids."

Diana looked impressed, even if she didn't get the pop-culture reference.

"You have a great mind."

"If you say so, I just pick up on things like that. I had to in order to save my town and stay alive."

She nodded, satisfied with my answer.

"Diana, do you think I can get something to eat?"

"Yes, of course, follow me."

"I know of a faster way to the commissary, but I'm not sure if you'd like it."

Interest showed in her eyes.

"Please, show me."

"Ok, I will need to touch your hand. Is that ok?"

She was confused, but hid it well.

"You have my permission."

I grabbed her wrist and phased through the floor.

When we land, I let go of her.

"Fascinating, I've only seen J'onn ghost through things before. I personally have not had the pleasure to experience it."

"Then I thank you for allowing me the pleasure of showing you."

She smiled.

"I wonder, who was it that taught you to respect women?"

"A lot of people actually, only two were male."

Memories came back.

Memories of Sam, Jazz, Mom and Dad.

Tucker was always on the receiving end of various lectures and 'punishments' from Jazz and Sam because of what he said.

I learned quickly to not tick them off.

I must have looked spacey, because Diana was trying to get my attention.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just some painful memories."

A hand went to my chest again. Trying desperately to hold in the hurt.

The station was starting to wake up. Everyone was doing something, even if that something was goofing off.

"Hey, how you doing?"

I turned quickly, my fist about to connect to a face, but he dodged.

It was Flash.

"Don't sneak up on me." I practically growled at him.

"Flash, I wouldn't advise aggravating Phantom. He has just finished a training program…"

"Is that so? How bad did you tank?" His eyes never left me.

My eyebrow twitched.

"What makes you think I tanked? I could easily handle ninety-six bots. I went up against at least five times that much with the Fright Knight's army, not to mention Pariah Dark himself."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You went up against an _army_?" He was completely flabbergasted.

"Yup, almost single-handedly too."

I admit it, I was bragging.

"You have _got_ to tell me!"

Was it me, or was Flash being extra hyper?

"Ok, but let me get some food…"

"Here you go."

He handed me a tray loaded with food. Did he really expect me to eat it all?

"Alright-ey then."

We sit at an empty table and I start my tale.

I only pause to take bites of food. The silence from which, was taken up by Flash asking a question or making a comment.

I quickly grow to like his sense of humor.

He acts like a kid but I can see the intelligence in his eyes. Why would he play the idiot?

"I push Pariah back into the sarcophagus and slam the door closed; problem is I didn't have the key to lock it. So I try to keep it closed by pure force, hoping someone would come with the key soon. I almost pass out when a hand came in and locked the bastard in. I turn around to see Vlad! He made some stupid chess metaphor and then I pass out." I've long since finished eating giving my left-over's to Flash.

"What happened next?" I turn to the new voice to see Kara.

"I wake up in my room. The ghosts dropped my off at my house after the fight, they even gave me a week free from ghost hunting. I'm still not sure if it was from respect or them trying to put their homes back in order."

"That is _so_ cool!"

I finally notice the crowd. I can make out the cowboy standing next to a guy in knight's armor. Kara turned to talk animatedly to another girl. Her blonde hair was flowing from the back of her mask. She had a long-sleeved blue shirt that showed her midriff and had a white star on her chest and a few on her arms. She also had blue shorts with white stripes along the sides and hem. Her belt and gloves were red, and she was carrying a staff.

Kara dragged her over to introduce us.

"Hey Phantom! This is Star Girl. Star Girl, this is the guy I told you about!"

"I could guess as much." She said as she giggled at her friend.

I stood up and stuck out my hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here." We shook hands and her eyes widened.

"Geez, you weren't kidding Kara!" I let go quickly.

"Sorry, did I squeeze too hard?"

Just then the room went deathly silent. We all easily heard the newest arrival growl quietly.

"Who…broke…my bag?"

I look up to see the lady with the wings; she must be Hawk-girl.

"That would be me. Sorry, I didn't know it was yours."

I fessed-up quickly, the damage was already done. Kara and Star Girl stared at me.

"You?" She sounded condescending.

"Yeah me! I then went into the Halo-chamber to trash some robots and I feel like I can take on more! Especially now that I'm pissed-off!"

Hawk-girl put a hand on her hip.

"Care to prove it?"

Was she testing me?

"Team-up or one-on-one?"

"Team-up."

Yes she was. She probably hasn't talked to Diana yet.

"Fine by me. Judge?"

"Superman and Wonder Woman."

I don't know what to make of this. Diana has already seen me in action.

"Halo-chamber or Gym?" I only ask this to know if it would be public.

"Chamber, I don't want to have to re-decorate, again."

She inspected the nails of her other hand.

"How many, no, never mind. Surprise me; you had better make it worthwhile."

She smirked at me.

"Oh, I will." She started to walk off.

"Meet you there!" I yelled after her, phasing easily though the ceiling.

About fifteen minutes later; Superman, Hawk-girl, and Diana walked up to me.

I had killed time making ice sculptures.

I made one of each of my family, friends, Diana, Kara and Flash.

I even made one each of Vlad and _Him_ but they were now a pile of snow in the corner after I crushed them.

When the three walked up I was bowling with a set I made, the balls held some ectoplasm so they glowed green.

"Hey, Diana. Care to play?" I held up a glowing ball.

She smirked.

"Maybe later, Danny."

Hawk-girl, the only one that didn't know, was a little shocked by this exchange.

"Danny? As in that kid that Batman brought in?"

"One and the same." I was enjoying this.

"Did they clean up the mess I made before?" This I directed at Diana.

"Yes they did, but they had a hard time with some scorch marks on the walls."

"Oops, sorry." I placed a hand on the back of my neck. "Too much heat, I'll have to hold back a bit."

"You will _not_!" Hawk-girl sounded scandalized. "Go all out or not at all!"

I shrugged.

"Ok, did you bring ear plugs?"

"Why would she need ear plugs?"

Superman kind of startled me with this, how would I explain something that you would have to see to even believe?

"You'll see, the room is sound proof, right?"

He nodded, looking skeptical.

This could get really ugly, really fast.

"I should set the program, do you have any preferences?" Diana was trying to give me some semblance of authority, nice of her.

"I'm just here for the misplaced aggression; Hawk-girl is running this show."

She nodded and walked off. Superman followed after her.

Leaving me with Miss Attitude.

"Ok, 'HG', is there a plan or do I have to wing it?" She blinked at me. I realized just what I said. "Oh, geez, sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

"Clearly."

Soon after that awkward moment, we got the go ahead.

Stepping through the doors I see a different city than before.

"Why did she set it for Metropolis?"

"Metropolis? What's that?" My guard is up, but I try to keep a conversation. I don't really know why or how, but it helps me focus. It also doubles as a distraction to the bad guys. Like Vlad and the fruit loop thing, makes them unstable, giving me the advantage.

"Superman's city; all the Leaguers have one that is under their personal protection. Besides Flash and Superman none of the other originators have a set city." Seems that she gets chatty too, good to know.

"Let me guess, you're one of the originals?"

"Yup."

"So, everyone that I met my first day, before passing out, would be an originator?"

"Yup."

"Good to know who not to piss-off."

"Would come in handy, I would also suggest that we… DUCK!"

I dropped down and rolled away from the soon-to-be blast site.

I yelled a 'Heads up' and shot an ecto-beam at the general area where the blast originated.

When the smoke clears, I can see an army of robots.

"Not remotely what I meant Diana!" She yelled as she smashed bot after bot with her mace.

I automatically get an idea.

Flying ahead of her I freeze as many bots as possible before she can smash them.

That causes them to shatter.

"Good plan!" I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Shall I end this or are you having too much fun?"

"Any other time I would say a little bit more, but now…" She grunted as she caught a blow with her mace. "…I say fry 'em!"

"Then get back, and cover your ears." When she was in the very small safety zone, I steadied myself and took a large breath.

The Ghostly Wail was even more destructive than the first time I used it. The crater I made from the blowback was at least twice the size. The robot army never stood a chance. The stronger ones lasted longer, but only for a few seconds more.

I let go of the Wail to see only one robot standing. It was sparking and heavily damaged.

"Would you do the honors?" I held out my hands toward the bot and did a mock bow, half way turned to Hawk-girl.

She smirked and threw her mace at the thing.

The medieval weapon embedded itself deep into the metal chest of the bot. It fell down never to get up again.

"So do I get an 'I killed The Bag and _lived_' tee-shirt?"

She walked up to the fallen bot.

"I'll think about it." With a sharp jerk, her weapon was free and the simulation ended.

Diana walked up to us as I fly out of my crater. Wait, I flew?

I look down and see my ghost form, I didn't even feel winded.

"What's wrong?" I look up at Hawk-girl.

"Nothing, that's the problem," She raised an eyebrow.

"How can that be a problem?"

"I'm supposed to change back after using that much power. Either I'm getting stronger or something is seriously wrong with my human half. I just hope it's the first one."

"Then turn back." Diana said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Because it was.

I let the familiar rings change me to Fenton.

"Did your hair always have that white streak?"

My hand went to my hair. I looked around for something reflective.

I ended up with part of a robot.

My usually raven-black hair had a long white streak running strait down the middle of my head.

What happened? Did I use too much power? Or did my ghost half suddenly decide that it wanted a little more elbow room? Was I turning full ghost?

As I watch the offending streak fades a little making it look gray. But it was steadily getting darker until it matched the rest of my hair.

"Now that was weird."

I changed back again so that people didn't equate Phantom to Fenton. Something Hawk-girl said earlier clicked in my head.

"Hey, what did you say to Diana before about the program?" Hawk-girl did something between a double-take and a face-palm.

"I asked her to make it worthwhile; I didn't expect the room to go nuts."

Diana cocked an eyebrow.

"Was it not worth your while?"

"Its fine, Di. Just a little intense. Especially since I had no clue on the kid's power."

"I'm right here! Wait, where's the 'big blue boy-scout'?"

Both females looked at each other.

"I believe that Superman wasn't prepared for your sound attack. We heard, and saw, the sound waves from the observation deck."

"What was that anyway?" That's Hawk-girl for you, subtle as a flying mallet. Or was that mace?

"My Ghostly Wail, I've only used it once before. I don't really want to talk about it."

The two shared a look again.

"Hey, what was up with the noise?" Flash had crashed my pity-party. Wait, he HEARD?

"I thought you said the room was sound proof?"

"I guess we were wrong, it's been demoted to resistant." Hawk-girl really had some good zingers.

Flash caught up with our conversation.

"That was you? Did you at least get an 'I killed The Bag and _lived_' tee-shirt?"

"A little behind, Flash. I already used that one."

"I knew I liked you! Hey, where's 'Supes'?"

"Think about it, loud noise plus Superman equals…" She trailed off, giving the speedster time to process this info.

"Oh, ouch, I hope he's ok."

"Why wouldn't he be ok?" I was now worried. I didn't want to have accidentally hurt anyone.

"Superman is called such because of his powers." Diana was doing a lousy explanation.

"Yeah, the guy's got, like, a million different types of super-vision with super-hearing to match." Thanks Flash, that made _much_ more sense.

"It's basically the same as someone screaming directly into your ear." Finally someone took pity on the poor confused half-ghost.

"Ah, I get it. Watch him for a few hours, if he looks disoriented or dizzy; send him to the medical wing. If he's as durable as his name implies, he should be fine." All three look at me like I grew another head. Which has happened to me.

"What?" I'm really tired of not knowing the inside information.

"You sounded like that happened to you before." Hawk-girl explained.

"Well, kind of, yeah. I may not have 'super' hearing, but my senses are above average. My sister almost blew out my ear drums trying to wake me up, several times." I shrugged, fighting the urge to clamp my hand over my heart again.

The edges of my vision went misty as tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

I needed time to think, but at the same time; I didn't want to.

Change of subject would work.

"So, how did I do?" Smooth.

"I think we need to go over the results first. We will call you when we have finished our talk."

"Alright, I'll be in my room, if you need me." I phased through the ceiling to my room.

Did you like it? Seriously, review. I am extremely insecure about my writing. I need feedback; positive, negative, or indifferent; tell me what you think. You don't even have to use words! I accept smilies! :D Free cyber cookie to whom can guess how I get Green Lantern to like Danny!


	5. Justice League Part 4

I have been notified of some inconstancies. Danny does have all his powers from the series; I just put the shows out of order. This story is based off of TUE which I put just before PP, so Danny has fought Undergrowth to get his ice powers. Anybody getting this? Message me if you have any questions. Or we can go by this, it is an AU story! Mild cursing in this one, just a heads up. On with the story, same declaimer applies.

I was in the chair again. In human form.

Just looking at the stars.

How could I be so close, yet so far?

My body might be in the chair, but my mind was a million miles away.

It's been said that ghosts feed off emotions.

If that was true, I could probably feed the entire Ghost Zone for the next week or so.

Sadness for my family, Happiness for new friends, Anger for _him_, Fear for the future. Many others that I couldn't name.

Strong emotions that conflicted with each other causing confusion.

Confusion causes doubt, doubt in a hero causes death. Be it the hero's or someone innocent.

This I knew, so I had to cut through the emotional turmoil. And fast.

I sit there for I don't know how long.

Sitting, thinking, remembering.

I remember Jazz. From her stupid banter to her overprotective-ness.

Suddenly I get an idea.

"Hey, Jazz. It's me, your little brother." Tears threatened to fall. "I just wanted you to know, that I miss you. You helped me more than you know, just by being there. Being there for Mom and Dad, there to help backup my lame excuses, there to drive me to school, and there for me. Just by being you, you helped me become a better me. I love you for it. I love you big sister."

Some of the tears made a trail on my cheeks.

I don't bother wiping them away.

"Tucker. What can I say, dude. You were my best friend. One of my only friends. One of the few who knew who I really was. I'll miss playing video-games with you and getting our butts handed to us by Sam. I'll miss your lame jokes, your gadgets, even your fear of hospitals." A small, sad smile played across my lips. "Thanks, by the way. You know, for the Spectra thing. Oh, and by the way, you were right. I did like Sam. Still do in fact. Just don't gloat about it; I don't want you to get a big head."

Tears flowed fast and freely.

"Mom. Dad. I know you loved me, and wouldn't have hurt me, but that didn't stop the fear that shot through me every time you guys had a new weapon or tracking system that plainly told you that I was a ghost. Irrational, I know. I guess that came from my ghost half, to be secret and silent. I distanced myself from you, at first to protect me, than you, than the town, then the world. If you've seen Sam and Tuck where you are, you can ask them. Jazz knows some of it, but not all. I didn't want her to know that I almost died, what is it? Thirty times? Perhaps more than that. I lost count after a while. I hope wherever you are that you are together and happy; know that, one day, I will see you again. Not too soon, but soon enough. I have to find Dani first, tell her what happened." I pause to think of my little clone. Remembering that my parents didn't know her. "Oh, yeah, Dani is my clone. She was created by Vlad, who by the way is half-ghost too. I know you would've loved her too."

"Sam. What is there to say to you that hasn't been said. I loved you, no, love. I love you. Not just as a friend, but more. So much more." My breath hitched in my throat, my hand went to my heart. Sam was still there, aching to be free to love me back. "I'll miss you all, so much. I couldn't find you when I went to look in the 'Zone'. So you must all be in a better place. I'll be there someday, but I have to do some things before we can meet again. Till then, good bye." I sobbed, long and hard. My face in my hands.

I had finally done it.

I had let them go.

The ach in my heart lessened, it was still there but it wasn't going to cause me the pain like before.

I could remember them without the constant ach.

The tears ran out, leaving salty tracks down my face.

I hear a knock at my door, a few minutes later it opens to reveal Diana.

She must have been worried when I didn't answer.

"Danny, we are done deliberating. Would you like to hear our decision?"

I wipe my face with my sleeve.

"Yeah." I sounded almost…dead.

I stand up and transformed. Following Diana on foot.

She tried to start many conversations, but I blocked the words out. I just wanted a moment to remember better times, where Sam, Tuck, Jazz and I were going on patrol to end up in the park watching the sun set.

My heart yearned for the memories, the people; but it didn't hurt.

Diana and I had reached a door, just a normal looking door.

When we entered, I saw a large round table with seven chairs spaced evenly around it. There was a design on the table, but I couldn't make it out very well. All around the walls were computer monitors. I could barely make out a small indent in one wall near the back, it looked like a sliding panel or secret passage way.

Seated at the table were Superman, J'onn, Hawk-girl, the 'green beret', Batman, and Flash. I saw an empty seat near Superman, clearly meant for Diana.

I was a little surprised to see that Flash was one of the 'original' founding members. But as I thought about it, Flash seemed to be the only one with an active sense of humor; he must be the other's balance. Like Sam and Tuck were for me.

I was brought out of my musings by the 'green beret' standing, his hands on the table.

"Do we really want to do this? Do we really want to trust him?" Hawk-girl put a hand on his arm, effectively calming him down.

"I trust him, he's a good kid."

The look in 'green man's' eyes said all I needed to know. He loved her, and in-so, would trust me as she did. He may not like it, but he would. He sat back down, his hand on her's.

"Then we are all in agreement?" Superman asked as he stood. The others looked at him and nodded.

"Very well," He turned to look at me. "Welcome to the Justice League, Phantom." I held up my hand to prevent the speech that I knew was coming.

"First off, call me Danny. Second, I still don't know who you all are." My eyes fell on 'green man'. "Thirdly, I can't stay here forever. I got to get home, I have to find my 'cousin', or I guess it would be 'sister' now." I let my hand drop. "To get home I need to fix my vehicle and find a special portal to my world or find a way to make my own. But until I can leave, is it ok if I stayed on Earth? Space is amazing and all, but once in a while I need some good solid ground beneath my feet."

Batman stood up as Superman sat.

"Understandable, I have the wreckage of your ship in a safe location. I will arrange for you to be able to come and repair it. But I warn you, I have a young partner-in-training. He will, no doubtably, ask you questions that would make you uncomfortable."

"A sidekick, who won't shut up, got it. Let me guess, your 'safe location' is a cave?"

An eyebrow rose.

"Batman lives in a cave, who would have thought." Why was I saying this? Did I have a death wish?

"You know, the kid has a point." Said Flash, chuckling.

Batman glared at him.

I looked at my boots, deep in thought.

"Hey, Hawk-girl?"

She looked up at me.

"What did you mean earlier? "

"When?"

"When we were in the training room, you yelled something about Diana." I looked up to meet her eyes.

"Oh, that!" She seemed amused by something. "I was just commenting on her… eagerness."

Diana looked across the table to her team-mate.

"I did exactly what you asked." Oops, I started a cat fight.

"I asked you to make it worth his time. I didn't want an _army_ sent after us!"

Everyone else seemed shocked.

"Big deal." I scoffed, causing them to focus on me. "I've faced worse, and your robots aren't that challenging. They don't have the proper tactical knowledge that my enemies from home have. They also don't seem to have defenses from my powers, so really, it was a one sided fight. Even if they had numbers on their side."

"Have you had any formal training?" Asked Batman suddenly.

"What? Like martial arts? No, not really. I'm more of a street fighter than anything else."

"Then we start now, follow me." With that he walked away from the table and out the door.

I sent one last look at the others and followed, having to fly to catch up.

He led me to the teleportation room; it was a large room with a large, glowing, blue disk on the floor with a console standing freely next to it.

Batman went to this console and typed in something I couldn't see, and then he walked onto the pad.

I landed next to him and three seconds later I felt movement and saw a bright white light. I felt similar to when I was brought up here.

When the light faded, I looked around to see darkness.

I could vaguely make out shapes even with my stellar night vision. So naturally, I light up my hand with pure ecto-light.

In the eerie green glow I notice that Batman had moved away from me in the dark.

I wondered around looking for him in the dark.

"I would stop if I were you." An unfamiliar voice called out. It sounded like a boy's voice.

"Why should I?"

"Have it your way. I personally don't want to clean up the mess you'll make when you fall off the edge."

For some odd reason, this ticked me off. To prove some sick, twisted point; I took three big steps forward. Only, after the first, my feet didn't hit the floor anymore. If I didn't have the ability to fly, I would have been an unattractive new type of art.

"Looks like you don't have to clean up after me. Anything to say to that smart-ass?"

I heard a low whistle.

"Impressive."

"Would you two stop messing around and get up here?"

"Ah, The Batman speak-eth!" I was being especially snarky.

"Oh! Good one! I got to tell Batgirl that one!" I turned to the voice which was behind me. There he was, in all his stoplight-like glory. Whoever designed his costume was definitely colorblind.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that red, green, and yellow only go together in traffic lights?"

He seemed to deflate a little.

"Sadly, yes, multiple times. I didn't design this, someone else did, I just took it over."

"I am so glad I just wear this." I gestured to my jumpsuit, Boy will I fit in with the League or _what_!

"Oh, goodie, another jumpsuit."His voice held no humor, he also sucked at sarcasm.

"You noticed too? You would think that there would be a little less spandex now-a-days." I heard a growl from somewhere beyond my light.

"We better go, or he'll get grouchy. By the way, my name's Robin."

"Don't you mean grouchy-er and I'm Danny." He chuckled a little and ran off, out of the range of the light I held.

"Can I get some light? You know, so I don't fly out of your cave and blow its 'secret' location."

I heard a click and buzzing sound, and a few seconds later huge lights came on.

I was in a cave. Bats hung in the shadows, stalactites and stalagmites in various places. But what really caught my attention was…

"That is one sweet looking car!" It was long and black. If you looked at it from just the right angle it looked like a bat, no surprise there considering who owned it. It looked like there was a rocket booster attached where the trunk would be. I think that would be appropriate, I can't see Batman going grocery shopping in that. Actually, I can't see Batman grocery shopping at all.

Letting my ecto-glow die, I flew over to the car. Checking it out from every angle, literally. The only thing I didn't do was sit in the seats, it would have felt wrong sitting in Batman's seat, that and I'm sure he would have killed me.

"Focus kid, you came here with a job to do." I sighed.

"Dude, my name is Danny. You can call me Phantom when I put on the suit, but I prefer Danny." As I said this I floated over to a huge computer that I just now noticed was in the room. Batman was in a rolling chair by a keyboard and Robin was a little way away in what looked like a training area. He was throwing something at moving targets. He was actually quite good; he only missed one target out of the forty that I saw. I was about to congratulate him when Batman spoke up.

"You could do better; you let your success go to your head." Wow, he was demanding. For some reason I turned around and blasted the target with my weakest ecto-blast. The target began spinning madly, and I kept shooting it. It spun faster and faster until a black blur wized by my head and hit the target in just the right spot to stop it completely.

"If you're done playing, we can get to work." Batman was standing menacingly behind me. Robin was next to him; his eyes behind the mask were wide.

"Sure, where is it?" I was trying to ignore the look Robin sent my way. A mixture of awe, surprise, and mistrust. Not a good combo.

Batman turned, I think he expected me to follow, so I did. He led me toward an alcove in the wall. When we got close enough I saw the remains of the Specter Speeder.

The engine was in good enough shape, but the hull and dash board were a complete mess. Wires stuck out of odd angles and several dials and switches were missing completely. Good news was that the ecto-converter didn't sustain any damage at all. As soon as I got the missing parts replaced and the dings buffed out, I could go home.

"This is pretty good." I kept a mental list of parts needed. "I might get it done in about a month; that is if I could get the right parts." Looking inside I notice all my parents equipment is missing. "Oh, crud."

"What is it?" Batman actually sounded…worried.

"My parents' weapons are missing." I had one more option; Dad was always paranoid that someone would take his 'toys' so he put a tracker chip in most of the bigger guns. The mini-fridge wasn't touched. I opened it to find the slightly green ham next to a button. I pushed the button and backed up.

The fridge slid out of the way and a panel of equipment slid forward. There were supposed to be smaller guns and the tracking system on this wall. One glance told me all I needed. Only a few people could be this thorough in a search and one was standing outside the ship.

I poked my head out of the wall to look at Batman.

"Did you take all the weapons? 'Cause if you did, I would like them back if you please."

He raised an eyebrow, well I assume he did. Hard to tell with the mask.

"Are you sure that I am the one that took them?"

"It was either you or someone else from the League. Only you, Superman, and Kara knew anything about the things I _might_ have had onboard, unless 'Supes' blabbed to the rest of the founders. Also, you are the only person to have direct contact with the wreckage since I crashed." His expression didn't change much as the eyebrow settled back into place. "So, do you have them or not?"

"I do."

"Let me guess, I'm not getting them back until you study them."

"I need to see if they're harmful." I started laughing. I laughed so hard I fell the rest of the way out of the Speeder.

"Of course they're harmful!" I stood up. "They're weapons! But they won't hurt anyone, well anyone normal." I couldn't help the giggles that escaped. "They were programmed to harm or capture _ghosts_, they don't work on humans. But I would keep them away from anyone with an ecto-signature anyway, just in case."

"What is an 'ecto-signature'?"

"Go and find the boomerang looking thing and throw it in any direction. It will zip around the room following me until it hits me, usually in the head" Just then I felt something hard hit me in the head.

"Ow!" I looked down, rubbing the bump on my head. There was the Boo_oo_merang.

"Sweet!" I glared at Robin, who apparently decided to take me up on the offer.

"You do realize that I was being sarcastic? And before you answer, that was a rhetorical question." He at least had the good decency to look sheepish.

**(Look my first ever line break! Aren't you proud?)**

It only took a few days to get all the parts I needed. Everything could be gotten from an auto parts store.

I worked on the Speeder in human form, though my eyes kept glowing when I needed the extra light. Ghost powers had a practical use, who knew?

Working on the Speeder gave me a chance to think about my Dad. When I first got my powers, how happy he was because of the now working portal. I made my dad very happy that day, Mom too but she was more proud that her 'baby boy' was finally taking an interest in the 'family business'. If only she knew that she would be shooting at me for the next couple of months because of that day.

I sighed, climbing under the Speeder. I replaced some loose circuit and let my thoughts wonder over my 'ghostly' days. It was weird; I seem to remember being half-ghost better than when I was fully human. From the Ecto-pusses to the fight with _him_. I remember everything in my ghost form almost as if it just happened, in my human form not so much. As a human, my memories were a little fuzzy. I still remember things, just not as sharp as the ghost ones. As I said before, weird.

I decided it was time to take a break, so I transformed and flew to my alcove. Batman had let me claim a corner of 'the cave' for myself. Naturally I picked the corner where only one who could fly would go. Not only that but you had to go though roughly three feet of solid rock to get to it. That left only two people on this planet that could get to it, J'onn and me. Dani could too, but she was in my world.

My little 'room' had a small folding cot that Batman lent me, and a stellar view. The first thing that I did when I found this place was blast a way out, straight up, giving me the best view of the night sky I had ever seen. All I have to do is lie down and look up. Batman doesn't know about my little 'remodel' and I have no intention to tell him either.

Batman was too busy anyway, something about a clown. Robin often went with him, that left me alone with the Speeder and some dude named Alfred.

Alfred told me that he helped Batman from time to time, I knew he was lying. Or at least partly so. Alfred doesn't seem the type of person to don the spandex for a night on the town, but he is one _hell_ of a doctor.

I had cut my hand on some sharp piece of metal one night, Alfred bandaged up before my powers could so much as register the pain. And he had a fit when I took off the bandage an hour later. I had to explain my super healing. Another practical use for my powers. I could probably start a fire too, but I don't really want to find out.

Thinking of that got me thinking of Ember. If she didn't try to kill me a few times, I might have liked her music better. She made me realize that I liked Sam in the first place. Most of what I did was the work of the spell, but the spell wouldn't have worked half as well if I didn't actually have feelings from the start.

Ember told me so one Christmas. If it wasn't for the truce I'm sure she would have tried to start a fight over it.

I wonder if Skulker sees that she likes him. Yah, I know it sounds a little gross, but to a ghost, could be worse.

Same for the Lunch Lady and Box Ghost, I might actually like to babysit Box Lunch one day. That day better be far,_ far_ away, but still one day. That is if I could ever get back home.

Still so much to do.

I feel myself settle into sleep.

There you are! Chapter 5! You have no clue how hard it is to keep this semi-mellow! I'm more of the random funny writer, and I had to channel my inner emo/depressed person. I gotta tell you that I also was a little saddened by the lack of reviews. Only 9 for the entire story, but that's still the most I've ever gotten. Kind of depressing. Any who, review if you want this story to survive! I got so many other ideas that are begging to be written and I can only hold them off for so long before I jump to something else.


	6. Justice League Part 5

Hi again! It's me, ThePurpleSuperCow, here to give you the next installment of 'Gone'. I thank all who have reviewed and faved. I've even seen this added to some community, happiness abound! There are a couple people who have reviewed who I can't reply to, I like replying to reviews, especially ones who bring up points in plot areas. One in particular I really want to reply to.

Vasilidor: Nope, no more Dan, not at all. Remember first chap? Eroded away! I don't even say Dan's name in this fic at all until just now. :)

That's all. If I get any more like that, I'll reply at the end or in one of your stories if I read any at all. Chances are that I do. Any who, I gots a poll check it out. Same disclaimer applies.

I was running, from what I don't know. Just running. Running faster than I had ever gone before. Faster than I could in human form.

I was in a forest, a forest of dead trees.

Leafs were being blown about by the almost non-existent wind.

I can hear singing.

I see a small village glowing in the distance.

Running.

I'm getting closer.

Almost there…

I wake up. Standing up, I stretch.

What a weird dream, I wonder if that place could be real. It could, I mean ghosts are real. Heck I _am_ part ghost.

Sam always told me to pay attention to weird dreams. Sam.

It still hurt to think of Sam, not as bad as before but still hurt. Not knowing what could have been, what should have been.

All the looking back I had done when working on the Speeder showed me that Tucker was right, I was clueless.

Sighing I steady myself for another day of working on the Speeder; I should be done in a week or so if nothing went wrong. Knowing my luck, it will.

I transform into Phantom to get out of my 'room' and float down to the mostly assembled vehicle.

I check on the weapons, to make sure Batman hasn't taken anything again. He gave them back after he did a quick scan of them all; he said it was to 'verify their safety' I know it was more like to make his own and he needed the specks.

Whatever, not like he could find a big enough supply of ectoplasm to power the dang things. If he didn't they became more of a fancy, heavy, portable light show than actual weapons. The one and only ecto-converter was strapped in tight to the Speeder. And only I know exactly where it is because my dad built the Speeder around the converter. Almost literally since the Specter Speeder was made for traveling in the Ghost Zone.

Everything is in place. Good.

I transform back to human and pick up the tool box Alfred lent me.

Just some basic hand tools and a battery powered drill. Not that I really needed it, ghost powers can do some wonderful things. Like melt holes through solid metal, or fuse wires together. Yup, my list of practical ghostly abilities is growing like mad. I'm close to figuring out how to use a refined ecto-beam as a soldering iron. Until then, Alfred has agreed to help me with things that require an arch welder.

What a pal.

Speaking of Alfred, he was currently setting out a tray of sandwiches with a pitcher of his famous (and if it wasn't it should be) lemonade.

"Thanks, Al." I greedily grabbed a sandwich from the tray. Putting down the tools.

"It is Alfred, and not at all." Man, that accent of his could make anything feel fancy, even truck stop barbeque.

As I gulped down some lemonade, an idea struck me.

"Hey Al? Are you a butler?"

He smirked a little.

"It is Alfred. And yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking about how you make awesome sandwiches, better lemonade, and can put up with Batman better than anyone else I have met."

"Yes, the Master can be a little…unsettling to anyone."

"Try everyone. What's his story anyway? I don't expect names; I understand the whole 'secrets for a reason' thing." Alfred sobered a little.

"He lost his parents at a young age; even now it eats away at him. He knows that you have recently lost your own family. That is most likely the reason he has taken a liking to you."

I blinked at him. If being grumbled at and a twice weekly beating in the training area is 'liking' I would hate to see Batman mad. But I have to admit; those beatings have given me some pretty good dodging skills. Even if Batman wants me to become a martial artist, I prefer my style. It doesn't require much change from ground to aerial combat. The things that Batman wants me to learn almost _require _the law of gravity. Sad but true.

My breakfast done, I roll up imaginary sleeves, clap my hands together and rub them.

"Let's see what we can get done today." Alfred smirked at me but took off his jacket to roll up his real sleeves.

"Indeed Master Daniel."

I shudder.

"Ok, here's the deal. I'll stop calling you 'Al' if you never call me 'Daniel' again. It's Danny, deal?" I held out my hand to shake. He smirked at my offer and took my hand.

"Deal." We shook once. (A/n: I _was_ going to give Alfred a random tattoo from his military days, but that didn't really fit. But if you want to use the idea, more power to ya.)

I slid down under the broken vehicle.

I remember the first time Dad showed me the Speeder. I smile thinking about how Walker can't arrest me now. Well, he could try. I don't think he could get very far, you know, with me in an alternate dimension, and all.

Last wire in place, now all I need is a little bit of 'cosmetic' work.

Climbing out again, I see Alfred with some hammers. The nice big kind.

Time for some 'anger management'. Being stuck in a cave could do that to a guy.

Yeah, I knew that there was a ginormus mansion above my head, but Batman wouldn't let me up there. Don't ask me why, I tuned him out the third time he told me. The other two, he was beating the crap out of me. Not the best way to keep my attention.

On the flip side, I got to meet the 'Bat family' as Batgirl so lovingly refers to it. Between her, Nightwing and me; we got Robin to consider a slight alteration to his costume. He still kept the green and red but accented it with more black and the yellow was almost non-existent besides his belt. (A/n: If you haven't figured it out, think Teen Titans Robin.)

Turns out some guy named Bruce first made the 'Robin' suit for Nightwing.

And, boy, am I glad he went black and gray. I'm not just saying this because of my own colors, I just can't see someone with as dark a mood as him in red, green and yellow.

As I hammer with Alfred on the shell of the Speeder, I think about the friends I made here.

Kara, Stargirl, the 'Bat kids', Flash, Diana, Hawk-girl, J'onn, Alfred, heck even Superman and Green Lantern warmed up to me. We got to know each other better on the few occasions that I needed a break from working, Batman didn't trust me alone in 'his' city, so I went to the tower.

Still a nice place to be. I still want to be an astronaut, but just not when I'm 'on the job'.

Who am I kidding? With my grades, all the ghost attacks, and the fact that if I ever do get the chance; I could never work for NASA.

The weird thing is… I don't really mind anymore. I thought that it was because of losing… because of the incident. But with all the thinking I've been doing, I realized that I haven't actively pursued my career choice in years. Even before I got my powers.

See, I told you that it was weird.

The Speeder is looking more like the Speeder it was before my misadventure. Maybe my guesstimate was a little exaggerated. If we continue like this, we could be done by tomorrow, day-after-next at the latest. But I don't want to get my hopes up. There's still the whole finding a portal thing.

I should take a day off to go look for one, but I can't exactly fly around the city in the Speeder.

Or I could ask Alfred.

"Hey, Al...fred" I almost forgot about the deal. Luckily it sounded more like a grunt as I swung my hammer.

"Yes?" He paused in his hammering. As did I.

"Is there a good haunting spot nearby?" He seemed confused.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Yup, definitely confused.

"A haunting spot, a place where there is an increase in paranormal entities, spirits, or ghosts. In other words, where is the best place one could find a ghost?"

"I am not entirely certain. I could possibly look it up for you, if you wish."

"Would you? I think Batman would kill me if I touched the computer, and I'm rather attached to breathing." He smirked as he laid down his tool. I kept working as he looked up haunted places for me.

Soon after I needed a break, and I finished off the lemonade. Looking over to the giant screen, I see a ghost. I was startled for a minute until I realized that it was just a picture.

"Hay, who was that?" Alfred already navigated away from that screen. He turned to look at me and quirked an eyebrow.

"Who are you talking about?"

"That ghost, you had a picture of a ghost up on the screen."

"Oh, him." Alfred turned back to the computer and brought up the picture again. I zoomed up to stand behind him.

This ghost had no face; instead he had a floating monocle and top hat in place like he had a head. He was wearing some turn-of-the-century upperclassman clothes with a long sweeping cloak.

"This is Gentleman Ghost, one of the villains that vex the Master."

"Huh, baddie but a ghost. Does he have a normal place he haunts or is he an 'all over' type of annoying?"

"That would be the latter." Said a gruff voice from behind me.

I turned to see Batman.

Ok, yeah, this one was short and a filler chapter. But it has a little bit of foreshadowing. If you can't figure it out than it's not a problem, I didn't leave much of a hint. Just so you know, Danny has been in the Bat Cave for a little over two weeks, yeah time skip! That's a resounding three weeks total in this dimension! I haven't done a super hero adventure because he hasn't been 'on the job' since he got there, but one will come soon, so swears I! Now I leave you to enjoy whatever else you might be doing on the computer, I also leave you to ponder these words: Jason Blood. Got 'em? Now take 'em in, let them simmer, reduce the heat and add salt to taste. Serves one for a week or so, depends on how many reviews I get and how fast my fingers can type.


	7. Justice League Part 6

I am all kinds of sorry for the wait on this, but it may be my longest yet. Does that make it up? No. Does it make the author feel better about it? Most definitely. For those who don't know/care/didn't read the ending Author's notes in the last chapter, I left a **major** hint as to who Danny meets next. Major as in told you his real name, good job to all D.C. fans/people who were smart and did research. For the people who are too lazy/ want a confirmation, Jason Blood = Etrigan. Ok, no more spoilage. If you're new to this fic, I suggest you go back and read from the beginning, seriously why would someone pick up a story already in progress and not read from the start. Not only is it less confusing, but reduces silly questions that might be answered in a previous chap. Same disclaimer applies, but I will repeat it for those who care; … I, PSC, do NOT own DP or anything related to DP or the series that I will crossover with. You can still give me ideas as to where I send poor Danny; the semi-complete list is in my poll on my profile. On with the story!

Batman was just standing there, glaring at the screen that still held the picture of Gentleman Ghost.

Maybe that was why he wanted the ghost weapons.

Suddenly he turned and, with a swish of his cape, stalked out of the cave.

"Oh-kay, that wasn't weird at all." Sarcasm, gotta love it.

"It is a sore spot for him." Alfred stated. I stare after Batman's retreating form.

**See this! It's a line break.**

I put down the hammer, stand up and admire our handiwork.

Alfred and I just finished the Speeder. A smile creeps on to my face.

I, Daniel Fenton, just finished repairing a whole vehicle with little assistance. Man did it feel good to have this thing in one piece again.

Now I just need to find a portal, get to my dimension, find Dani, tell everyone that I'm not dead, and try to convence them that I didn't kill my family. Other than that, I'm golden! My smile slips.

"I am _so_ screwed."

"What makes you say that, Danny?" Did I mention that we had an audience? No? Sorry.

I turn to Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing.

Batgirl was the one who asked so I address the answer to her.

"Think about it B.G. I got the Speeder done, but now I have to find a ghost portal or have someone find it for me, then I would have to find a way into _my_ world if there is a way, then there is the fact that I've been away from home for almost a month and the place could be over-run with my enemies, and if by some miracle that the town isn't completely trashed, I have to find my living relatives, if I have any, and tell them that I'm _not_ dead, well I'm half-dead but that's not the point…"

"We get it dude" Robin to the rescue! "There is more on the to-do list then the done." I smile at them, but I think they could tell that I didn't really mean it.

"Anyone want to get me to the Tower? I need to clear my head."

"Sure thing!" Batgirl perked up. She might want to just meet up with Kara.

I don't really care.

The list of the things I still had to do was crushing me, and having one thing checked off that list didn't lighten the load.

One crazy light show later, I was floating through the hallways trying to get my thoughts in order. Batgirl ran off as soon as we landed.

I passed by a large viewing area, many members of the League found their way here at one time or another. It was a great spot to forget your worries.

I was looking at the view instead of where I was going, so needless to say, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

The guy I bumped into was a few heads taller than me. He was wearing some sort of beige suit with a black shirt underneath the coat. His red hair had a streak of grey running through it. He looked to be about thirty at the most.

"Not a problem, I wasn't exactly paying attention myself." (A/n: If he sounds/acts too OOC, I don't want to hear it. I don't know the character well enough to judge for myself.)

I held out my hand.

"Danny Phantom." We shook.

"Jason Blood."

"Obviously that's your 'mild mannered' ego." It was just an off-hand comment, but I could feel something about him. Something big, something…demonic.

"I can't say the same for you."

"Good guess. Yeah, I'm in uniform."

"I'm sorry, but you don't seem… right." I quirked an eyebrow.

"Same with you, but seeing as I'm a ghost I could see how you would say that about me." He was more than a little surprised that I said that.

"You're dead?"

"Half, it's a long story. One that I don't really want spread around."

"Ah, I see. Have you been to the spirit world yet?"

"Spirit world? As in Ghost Zone?" I was almost vibrating with excitement.

"I would suppose that is one way to put it." He was looking at me with a weird expression. "Are you alright?"

"Who me? Peachey, why?"

"You seem to be… vibrating." Maybe it wasn't 'almost'.

"Oh, I'm just super excited. And if you can do what I think you can do, I'm one step closer to home!" I was literally one step closer. I felt like I could bounce off the walls.

"Care to explain."

"Oh, sure! I'll take you to my room so we can talk with relative privacy."

"Relative?"

"Yah, Batman bugs the hallways. Didn't you know?"

"To be honest, I was hoping that was a wild rumor."

"Well it was either Batman or this 'Question' guy that I heard of."

"That one I believe."

All throughout this lovely conversation, I led Jason to my little corner of the Tower.

"Ok, now what I'm about to do stays between you and me." No need to tell him that the original seven and Kara also knew this.

He nodded and I transformed.

Holding out my hand again, I say, "Hi, I'm Danny Fenton."

He laughed.

"Not much of a cover name is it?" Jason was right of course, but I don't feel like telling him that in my own world, I was invisible as a human. No one had made the jump from Fenton to Phantom except my sister, and that was _after_ she saw me transform in an ally. In truth, Amity Park would still be calling me 'Inviso-bill' if I didn't tell them outright.

Jason was still chuckling, probably at my expression.

"I'm honored that you would show me your secret, but I have to ask, why?"

"I'm not from this dimension, and the only way to get back is to go though the Ghost Zone. Now the real question is, if you can open a portal or find them or know someone who can?"

"That's a big 'if', but I'm sure that I could help in one way or another." He sat down in a chair and stared off into space. Well not **space** as the 'window' was closed. But his eyes got clouded over and he sat there, not blinking. It was kind of spooky, and that's coming from a half-ghost.

"Hello in there?" I waved a hand in front of his face. No response. I poked him in the shoulder, nothing. Snapping my fingers, calling his name, shaking his own hand in front of his face, and a Wet Willie later. He still was un-moving. His trance seemed never ending. Just as I was about to haul him and the chair to the medical wing, he snapped out of it.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I was in ghost mode with him, in the chair, over my head heading to the door. Kind of a strange site to see when just waking up.

"You were in some weird trance."

He explained to me that he had the power of precognition, in other words, could see the future. His 'trance' was like a meditative state where he could bring the power up willingly to look for specific things. He also explained his own super side; he was linked with a demon. Not _was_ a demon, he had somehow been bound with a demon called Etrigan and transformed by reciting a poem out loud.

"Another reason to not like poetry! Thanks, that brings my total up to three." He gave me a strange look. "Long story, I'll tell you later. What did you see in your vision thingy?"

"Two spirits, two worlds, two purposes, one goal. The prize, the floating gate, will go to the one, the one who has lost the most."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You have a fight with another ghost for the portal."

"Ah, why didn't you say so? Did you see where it'll pop up?" Jason nodded. "Finally, I'm going home!" I com-ed Kara, Bat-girl, Superman and Batman to meet me somewhere. To which they all agreed that the meeting room would be best.

"Ok, we're going 'ghost express' so this might feel weird." I explained to Jason, he nodded again and I phased us through several floors to arrive at the doors to the meeting room.


	8. Justice League Part 7

Yes, another long wait. Stupid plot bunnies won't leave me alone long enough to continue other fics. Anyway, enough rambling, on with the story! And if you _still_ think I own anything but the idea, you're nuttier than me!

We arrived in all ghostly glory. Ok, I just phased through the floor with a somewhat disoriented Jason.

"Here we are!" I said as I set him down. I know how some people don't like their first phasing. Hell, my dad said it made his 'tummy feel funny'.

"What an odd experience." Ok, Jason seems to be ok with the whole phasing thing. At least he's not freaking out. We enter the conference room to see the two supers and bats but there were also Flash, Diana, Hawk-Girl, Green Lantern, and J'onn.

"This better be good." Batman growled. Geez, did this guy _ever_ smile?

"I, um, may have a way home."

"Oh, Danny! That's great!" Eep! I forgot about a hyperactive blonde. I think I'm the first person in a long time that can actually take her hugs. Good thing I don't need to breathe in ghost form.

"How?" Asked the Batman of few words, he's _much_ more talkative in private.

So I went and told everyone about fixing the Specter Speeder, which earned me another hug, then how I ran into Jason and that I told him everything, which earned me some weird looks, and finally how he had a vision about a portal and that I'd have to fight another ghost for it. Everyone started thinking, or that's what it looked like to me at least.

"When will this happen?" _That_, Diana, is the million dollar question, isn't it? I looked over to Jason; he'd been quiet for all of this. He nodded, almost like he was only waiting to be addressed.

"My premonition held two specters involved in a large but short battle over Gotham Cemetery in three days time." Three days! Three more _days_! I've spent three weeks here and I have to wait three days to go home! That's not counting the possibility…No, don't think about that. Not now, not yet. Look at the positive. I'm screwed.

**Do you guys even read these?**

Yup, majorly screwed. Especially because Batman decided that I needed more training. The rest of yesterday and all of today, in the cave and having my butt handed to me on a gold platter. Yes, I said gold, we shot straight past silver and we're working on platinum. But I think I'm getting it; there are a few times I've had to save the day without my powers so this might be good for me in the long run. Now, if only I could keep my face off the mat…

"You had your left foot too far forward." I look up from my position to see Robin, who I was sparing with, giggling and Nightwing giving advice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He rolled his eyes; I've gotten good at guessing facial features.

"Get up and I'll show you." I did get up, mostly because I was tired of laying face down on the smelly mat. "Drop into your stance." Stance? Oh, that crouch thing, I never noticed before it was just an automatic reaction.

"Ok, now what?" He grabbed my left ankle and pushed it back three inches. It felt weird but at the same time better.

"Try it now." Rob and I clashed again, but this time _I_ pushed _him_ off and, with one final kick, he was on the mat.

"Wow! You catch on quick!" Robin said as he rolled away.

"It's not like I _don't_ know how to fight; I just fight differently than you guys do." I explain as I help him up.

"Is that why you practically boycotted being taught by Batman?" Nightwing asked.

"Yup," I nodded to him, "He wants to turn me into a mini him, which I can't be. Do you guys even realize that half the flips you all say are the hardest could be considered child's-play to me?" Both Bat-boys gave me inquisitive and skeptical glares. So I sighed and explained better. "You guys have to follow laws of motion and gravity to do your stunts. I just have to go ghost and defy all natural laws."

"What?" Robin wasn't getting it, apparently. Nightwing looked like he was considering it at least.

"I can fly, defying the law of gravity. I can go into a dead stop from speeds upwards to two hundred miles per hour, defying the laws of motion. And I can flip and spin maybe ninety times in a row before I can get dizzy, but that's just showing off." I finished with a smirk. Robin's face was priceless!

"If being a ghost is so cool, why don't you stay ghost?" I felt my smirk fade.

Memories came to me.

The accident.

My parents.

The ghosts.

My friends.

The lying.

Vlad.

My powers.

Meeting Clockwork.

_Him_. Or should I say _me_?

"It's…better if I'm not…all ghost." I transformed and flew to my 'hidey-hole', I needed a break. Some time to look on the bright side. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow, I'm going home…but to what?

Horribly, horribly short! But I honestly couldn't make it _any_ longer! I tried and failed multiple times! But if it decides to cooperate with me, Danny should be in the next universe in two to three chapters, K? And I'm already starting on the next chap, so don't give up on me just yet! Please leave a review; it really does make me work faster. I don't even care if it's for _this_ fic! It could be for any of my works!


	9. Justice Leauge Part 8

Yup, another chapter of Gone. Still don't own, so don't ask!

We were waiting. That was it, just waiting.

Batman took the north end of the cemetery, Superman the south, Wonder Woman and Flash the east and Green Lantern and Hawk Girl the west. J'onn was in the center with me and the speeder. It seemed to me like he was trying to work up the courage to say something. Be it a 'goodbye' or 'good luck' or something equally corny like that. After the third attempt to say what he wanted I took the initiative.

"I think I'm gonna miss this place." I know I sound weird, sad yet happy. It is a bitter sweet good bye after all. I may never see the friends I made here again after all.

"It is for the best that you return to your home." I sense a little jealous double meaning there; I still haven't forgotten how he _can't_ return home…ever.

Thus I return my thought process to how my home won't ever truly be 'home' without everyone there… Bad Danny! No more sad thoughts! Work on getting to your own dimension _then_ be all depressed!

My ghost sense goes off for the first time in weeks. It snaps me out of _any_ thoughts.

There was a ghost about.

An evil cackle echoes around the nearby graves as mist rolls in. The ghost materializes in true melodramatic fashion and a freak storm lights the darkening sky. Cliché much? I thought so too.

Wait a minute…isn't that the ghost from the Bat-Computer. What's his invisi-face…Gentleman Ghost? Yeah that's it! Hold on, doesn't this dude give Batman a hard time? I may be screwed here.

Regardless I fly up to meet the spectral malefactor in standard ghostly fashion…as in I kicked him in the chest before he got too far into his evil rant. I like to save those for a breather moment.

I'll spare you the details but this dude has a wicked left jab for a so-called 'gentleman'. We fought all over the graveyard, some tombstones got destroyed and there was a patch of grass that will never be the same again but eventually we both squared off in the air a good twenty feet above the speeder.

"You shall not have the portal!" The top-hat wearing ghost spewed at me.

"Oh come on! I've heard better threats from a fortune cookie!" I taunt back. He snarled at me…or I think it was a snarl, the dude's head is invisible…and he smashed me with his cane, obviously trying to ground me so he can reach the portal first. What neither of us expected was the portal to open right then and there…right under me.

As I saw the green close after me I heard the Gentleman Ghost shout in outrage and my super friends cry my name.

As I landed hard and the edges of my vision went black I finally realized that I left the speeder there. I hope they take care of it, if I can come back I'll want it back.

Super sorry for the lateness and the shortness, but I needed a fast way to end the JL universe and get Danny to the new place! You'll see it next chap and real soon too!


	10. Nightmare Part 1

I opened my eyes to see that 1) it was night time, 2) I was in a forest and not the Ghost Zone like I planned, and 3) I was in ghost form even though I passed out. As interesting as the first two were, I somehow focused on the last. Was my ghost half so strong that I don't revert back now? Or was it only because I hit my head instead of running out of energy? I'm not exactly an expert on this, that would be Vlad and we _all_ know that is never going to happen.

I picked myself up off the leaf littered ground and looked around me. There were some painted trees around me in some classic holiday shapes but oddly enough there wasn't a representation of Halloween. As interesting as that was, I needed to find people, I needed help.

There's something, a quiet but solid source of noise. Thank goodness for my advanced hearing! Though it still seems far, so I'll fly there and when I'm closer I'll change back.

I took off going towards the sounds, realizing quickly that it's singing. The melody is dark but playful; who or whatever the town is celebrating it must be great because the whole town must be singing that song.

Once I break free of the trees, I see a large pumpkin patch. At the edge of the field there's a pumpkin headed scarecrow with a sign around its neck and its twig fingers pointing.

'Halloween Town?' I can't help but think. This place must be huge on Halloween if they named their home after it and that doesn't include the pumpkin patch.

I shrug as I continue walking the rest of the way into town, ignoring that nagging feeling I was forgetting something in my need to find help.

**Go on; take a wild stab at where I sent him**

The large iron gates did little to deter my entrance. Someone could drive a whole circus through some of those gaps. But the gate aside, when I saw the square, I knew this whole Halloween theme was done with enough detail to make Sam ecstatic. The place was a goth's dream come true.

There was a grotesque fountain spilling green sludgy water, I swear it could be glowing. All the buildings looked ready to condemn and were at weird, impossible angles. Was that a guillotine?

There seemed to be a party going on, everyone was in some really cool costumes; one guy looked like he was literally melting. There was also this really, really, really tall and skinny man standing on a stage looking my way. In fact they were all looking my way.

"Uh…hi?" yes I mentally slapped myself at the lameness.

"Hello there! It is always good to see visitors to our fair town!" Said a short stubby man next to the tall dude dressed as a skeleton, a well dressed skeleton at that.

"Uh, yeah, hi. Could someone-" I try but the tall guy cuts me off.

"What is your name, dear boy?" He stepped off the stage to…wait a minute, he wasn't even _on_ it! He just stepped forward! Jeez this guy is _tall_!

"Danny," I say once I can form sentences again, "My name's Danny."

"It is so nice to meet you Danny, my name is Jack Skelington." The tall dude-Jack-took my hand and shook it. Only I took it back when I noticed that it was clad in a white glove. I was still in ghost form.

"What is a fine looking ghost, like yourself, doing all the way out here in Halloween Town?" Jack asked as he tilted his head with one boney hand on his chin and bent down to look at me more-or-less on my own level.

"I…I need to find-" I start again.

"A place to stay, no doubt!" Jack says grandly. He then places an arm around my shoulders and pushes me along with him. "You may stay at my house, Young Spirit. May your wanderings cease for tonight for Halloween is over and we all need to rest before we start planning for next year." There was no fighting with this guy; he was just like my dad. Skinnier and taller but his general attitude and…well his name was the same. Maybe that's why I let him take me to a building as tall and skinny as the man who owned it. Maybe, just maybe, I could stay here. What am I thinking? I need to go home. I just need to, for Dani.

There, another chapter of Gone! Again it's horribly short…Ah! Why do you forsake me inspiration fairies! Why!

Anyway, do the review thing; maybe it'll call the inspiration fairies.


End file.
